Tony and Eve
by dax0042
Summary: Eve and Tony are married, but they haven't had the time for one another. However, Eve is now in heat, will Tony be able to help her, or will he just run? Please leave reviews.


It was just a normal night in Jasper City and in a penthouse was a lovely wolf named eve, but on this night she was not quite herself. What was the cause of this? It was the thing that happens to all female animals, Eve was in heat, but without Winston there anymore for her, she would have to take care of it herself, or she would go crazy. As she sat in her bedroom trying to deal with her heat alone, it suddenly came to her. She was married to Tony now, he would help her out.

Without a second thought, she called Hutch up.

"What is it that you want Eve?" Hutch asked standing at attention.

"Could go get Tony for me, I would love to spend some time with him," Eve said keeping her tail between her leg to hide her heat from him. And without saying a word, Hutch went and got Tony.

While Tony was heading to Eve's place, Eve was busy getting ready for her time with Tony.

"Lets see, ball gag, black riding whip, and whip cream," Eve said checking off the stuff she would need. Then she went to her dresser and pulled out a red dominatrix outfit. When she put it on she saw that it still fit in all the right places and showed off her breast. This was sure to make Tony go crazy for her.

When Tony arrived home, he found that the front door was left open for him with a note on the door.

Picking up the note, Tony read what it said:

"Go to the master bedroom."

So Tony headed for the bedroom and when he got there, the door behind him slammed shut. Turning around he saw Eve in the most seductive outfit that made him get a boner almost right away.

"About time you got here," Eve said. Tony was about to say something when he was met with a surprise when Eve kissed him.

Tony's eye's widened. "Eve!" he tried to muffle through the kiss.

Eve pulled away, with a sexy smile on her face. "What? You're not wanting to have some fun with me? She asked, almost sounding like she was growling at him.

Tony was about to ask why she kissed him like that, when he smelled the scent of heat coming from her. Eve was in heat and wanted to mate with him. Tony was trapped by her sexy body and her heat, but for some strange reason he wanted to do it.

"Let's not stop there," Tony said pulling Eve to him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Placing her hands on his belt, she tried to unbuckle his belt. But Tony stopped her.

"Not yet," he said. "I'm just worried if your just doing this because of your heat." Eve smiled at him. "If I was doing this just because of my heat I would have tied you up."

"Good, because I want to know what it is like to be a sex slave to a dominatrix," Tony said with a sly grin. And with that, he removed all his cloths, but kept his boxers on.

Eve then handcuffed Tony, and pulled out her whip. "Now," she said holding her whip in her hand. "You will do as I say. If you obey then you will be rewarded, but if chose to be a bad slave, then I will make you feel my wrath."

"I will do as you command," Tony said, but Eve then smacked him across the face with her whip.

"Bad slave!" Eve barked. "I did not give you permission to speak. Now come to me." she ordered siting on the bed. Tony bowed his head and crawled over to her and and awaited her orders.

"As your mistress, you will give my womanhood pleasure." Eve said pulling Tony into a kiss.

Slowly he made his way down to her womanhood and began to give her pleasure by licking the outside of her sweet lips. He gave her a lick from the bottom to the top, causing Eve to cringe and shutter at the feeling.

"Give me more my pet," Eve said desperately wanting him to please her. Tony did just that and licked her wet hot lips again, this time getting her to moan.

"Soon you will get a reward for this," Eve said, trying to keep herself from crying out from such pleasure Tony was giving her. Tony then stuck his tongue into her wet lips, licking her sensitive walls and enjoying the taste of her. Eve then moved her hands to her breasts and started to massage them.

As Tony pushed his tongue deeper into her, Eve began to feel her breasts become heavy, as she began leaking milk.

Tony kept on licking Eve faster and faster, until she was nearing her climax.

"Tony, I'm not going to last much longer," Eve managed to say, but this only caused him to go faster, until Eve let out one more long moan as she hit her climax and came all over Tony's face. Tony licked up what he could, because her juices were so good, but was unable to get it all.

Eve lay there on the bed panting, trying to calm herself down from such good job Tony did to her.

"Now it is time for your reward," Eve said panting. Slowly she pulled his head up to her breast. His eyes widened at what she was offering him. She was offering him her milk.

"Enjoy your milk, Tony," Eve whispered softly into his ear. Tony did not waste any time placing his mouth over her left nipple, and began to suck on her tit like a pup dose its mother. Eve moaned as she felt her nipple being sucked, and Tony's tongue was swirling around her tit.

Shivering, Eve reached down into Tony's boxers, and began to jack him off. It felt amazing to feel his thick member in her hand, it had been far to long since she had jacked off Winston, but now Tony was here to fill the gag of Eve's sex life.

Tony loved the taste of Eve's breast milk as it squirted into his mouth and down his throat. It was so different from the stuff he got at the store. It had a more natural and richer flavor, making him crave more of it. He then felt his own climax coming as he was still being jacked off.

"Stop," Eve commanded through a moan. Tony looked up to see her pick up the can of whip cream and spray the whip topping on her right nipple.

Tony knew that Eve wanted him on that tit, and that is what he did. When his lips were over her tit he started drinking milk from that breast as he rubbed the other breast with his left hand and used the other hand to finger her wet lips. Eve went back to jacking him off. Her hand was going up and down his dork and pre cum began to leak out.

Eve continued pulling at Tony's now erect member. Somehow she managed to pull it all the way out, exposing his erection to the open air. She could feel his dork, throbbing wildly in her hands as she jacked him off at full speed.

As Eve was jacking off Tony, he was drawing near his climax. He sucked Eve's tit as if she was his mother, and drank her sweet milk down in the process. Oh, how he loved this night. Every time her hand reached the top of his rod, he felt more ore cum coming up, so he felt his climax coming.

Tony then took his mouth off of her nipple. "Eve, I'm almost there," he moaned, but then Eve stopped jacking him off and looked at him with a frown. Then without warning she picked up her whip, and began to whip Tony.

"Bad slave!" Eve snapped, as she continued to whip Tony. "You just broke two of my rules, You quite sucking my tit, and you spoke without permission." she said calmly, as the whipping slowed to a stop.

Tony's back was covered in red streaks that made him feel like his back was on fire. "I'm sorry, my mistress." he painfully groaned, as he tried hard not to cry out in pain.

Eve flashed him a dark smile. "I will have to punish you in the worst way there is for braking my two rules." she chuckled. She headed over to her dresser a pulled a knob on it, causing it to move into the wall to reveal a thing of sex toys and a bat with a big black E on it.

Tony's eye's widened with fear as Eve pulled out the bat, and moved toward him, swaying her hips as she did. When she was behind him she put the ball gag in his mouth and removed his boxers.

"Now, you will always be mine," Eve growled seductively, raising the bat in the air. Tony begged her not to do this to him, but she did it anyway; and she did it really hard. When the bat made contact with his back, he tried to scream, but the ball gag muffled the sound of his pain.

"I'm just not feeling it," Eve pouted, as she continued to mark Tony. Then she remembered her sex toys, stopping only for only a second, she took off her outfit, picked up a vibrator and shoved it into her still wet womanhood.

"Now that's more like it," Eve moaned. Turning her sight back to Tony who was now shivering with fear, but at the same time was enjoying what Eve was doing to him. Getting back behind him, she resumed in marking him as hers.

The more she beat him, the more it made him want to mate with her. Tony loved women who could take command, and Eve was now the one with power to make him to forever be her little pet; but that did not mean a pet could not take command itself.

When Eve was done marking Tony as her's, she took off the handcuffs that kept him from doing anything.

"Now my pet," Eve said with a seductive smile, "it is time you ended my heat." then she pulled out the vibrator.

Tony looked at her with lust in his eyes, and before Eve could react, she was pinned down by him.

"How dare you force yourself onto me!" Eve growled. Tony then took the opportunity to press his lips to hers. Eve was locked in place, staring into his warm eyes as he pushed is tongue in her mouth.

Eve could not understand how he was gaining power over her, but she loved it. They got to the point of no return when Tony's dork brushed against her hot wet lips.

Tony then had Eve spread her legs so that he could enter her, and put out the fire that was making her go crazy. When the tip of his manhood was alined with her, Tony looked into Eve's eyes to make sure she was ready.

Giving him a nod, Tony slowly pushed the tip through her, he did not want to hurt her after all. When he was all the way in, Eve clenched her eyes and teeth at the feeling of Tony's massive rod that was now stretching her insides.

"Y-Your...ah, bigger then Winston," Eve moaned, as Tony started to moved in and out of her.

Eve had not felt like this for a long time and was enjoying the feeling of sex again. Tony's sexual movements produced more of her cum, which made a small wet stain on the sheets.

Tony pulled Eve into another kiss as he pushed back into her. Moaning softly into the kiss, Eve could feel him throbbing inside of her, the sensation was unbelievable to her. She could feel his knot inflating as he thrusted faster.

But then Tony pulled his dork out of Eve completely. She stared at him with confusion. "What are you doing, Tony," she asked.

"Get on your hands and knees," Tony said. Eve did not need to be told a second time. When she was in position, Eve shook her tight ass at Tony. "Come and take me in the ass, Tony," she begged.

Tony smiled evilly as he aligned his dork with Eve's tight ass and jammed it inside forcefully, causing her to scream in pain. She had never been taken in the ass before and now Tony had just taken that last bit of innocents from her. Tony slowly started to move out as he watched Eve's reactions. Her teeth were clenched tight. Her eyes squeezed shut. She really tried to enjoy it, but she was just in too much pain. He wanted to just stop because he hated seeing his sexy wife like this, but he knew she'd want him to keep going. "Okay, stop. That... that just hurts more."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Eve lied. "Just... give me a second. Let me get used to it." He stopped, his wolf-hood just halfway inside. She knew why it was hurting so much. He was too big for her her tight ass. Her insides needed to stretch so he would fit right. They stayed in the position for a few moments, and Eve began to feel better. It still hurt a little, but it was getting better. "Okay. I'm ready."

Tony slowly pushed back in inch by inch before he was all the way in. He pulled back out and went back in and did the same over and over trying to get Eve relaxed enough so he could speed up.

"Tony, this is really wrong to be fucked in the ass," Eve moaned, as he pushed her forward with a powerful thrust. "But, I love dirty sex." Tony began to speed up as her anal walls clamped around his rod, squeezing it tightly as pre started leaking inside her hole. Tony raised his hand in the air and brought it down on her soft right cheek with a loud smack.

"Tony, spank me!" she cried in pleasure, as he continued to spank her. He was now thrusting at a steady pace, as Eve moaned half quietly and half loudly. She had never felt such an erotic sensation in her whole life until now. Her tail thumped happily against his rock hard abs. Tony pushed inside her with more force and speed. This was the most fun he had ever had in a long time and it was only going to get better. But this wasn't combat training, this wasn't playing hoops in the back alley's with his son, this wasn't jacking off to porn on the internet for fun. This was sex, sex with one extremely hot Alpha... who was now his wife.

Eve didn't want him to knot her in the ass, she wanted him to take her and fill her womb with his thick cum. So she turned her head to look him the eye. "Tony, I want your cum inside of my womb," she simply said, Tony was more than happy to fulfill her request, so he pulled his dork out of her ass and quickly thrusted back into her pussy and started thrusting in and out of her tight womanhood.

Eve extended her hands forward and pushed against Tony's thrusting, moaning louder than ever as he humped her. Tony did not expect her to be this tight, velvety soft walls squeezing him. His first mate was never this tight; he figured that it was all the yoga Eve did to stay tight and sexy, and he loved the results of her physical fitness.

Tony then took hold of Eve breasts and gently massage them. Her climax was coming, and he knew it.

Then Eve released her sex juices, which lubricated Tony's now massive dork. His knot was now touching the outside of her lips, begging to be let in.

"Give me your knot," Eve begged, yipping in pleasure like a baby wolf. Tony could only give his love what she wanted, pushing as deep as he could go into her wet cavern.

"Eve, I-I can feel it..." Tony growled, as he gripped her shoulders, and dug his claws into Eve's flesh.

"I can t-too...push your knot into me, make me your bitch," she cried as he dug his claws down across back. Tony needed no further ado. He then started to ram into her as hard as he could. Finally her wet lips opened up enough for his knot to force its way in.

When Eve felt his knot lock them in place, she screamed out in delight. For Eve was now Tony's bitch, his mate for life... and she loved every second of it.

With a cry of one another name, Eve climaxed once more, as Tony shot ropes of his hot sticky cum into her depths, each rope making it successfully into Eve's womb.

Moaning out loud, Eve continued push against Tony, milking his dork, his balls for every last drop of cum. Soon they collapsed, panting heavily in lustful bliss and exhaustion.

"Eve... I love you so much..." Tony whispered into her ear. Eve gazed up at him with half open eyes and smiled.

"No no... not 'Eve'... call me Mistress or Pet..." Eve said and kissed him before she fell asleep in his strong arms, locked together as husband and wife.

The next morning, Tony awoke from what he thought was a wet dream, but only to find Eve, his mate and sex slave sucking his cock. When she saw that he was awake she moved her pussy over his face and did their first 69. They sucked each other to multiple orgasms. After their 69, Eve asked him if he was happy being a her lover and he told her that he loved every minuet of it.


End file.
